Existing urinals usually use neutral water, such as tap water and so on, to perform cleaning by washing the wall surface of the urinal body. However, since the major ingredients of the urine scales on the urinal body are calcium carbonate, magnesium carbonate, calcium sulfate, magnesium sulfate, etc., using neutral water such as the tap water, to clean the urinal usually does not achieve the functions of sterilization, disinfection, deodorization, and urine scale removal, etc. Thus, it is necessary to fully clean the urinal with detergent manually and regularly. This not only increases the labor cost of the cleaning work, but also makes it hard to meet the requirements of people to improve the quality of life and environment.
For example, a Chinese utility model patent with application No. CN201120124087.5 provides a toilet with a function of electrolyte spray disinfection, which includes a tank and a sealed housing provided next to the tank. The housing is provided with an electric water valve, an electrolytic cell connected to the electric water valve through a pipe, an atomizing nozzle connected to the electrolytic cell through a pipe, a driving circuit impelling the tap water to flow through the electrolytic cell and to be sprayed through the atomizing nozzle, a power supply connected to the driving circuit, and a high pressure generator provided on the water inlet pipe of the atomizing nozzle. The atomizing nozzle extends to where the water is sprayed in the sanitary facility tank. A power switch and function keys are provided on the top of the sealed housing.
Though the toilet uses the electrolytic cell to electrolyze the tap water to wash the toilet, at the water outlet of the toilet, the mixed mist spray of acidic water and the alkaline water produced by the electrolytic cell makes the acidic water and the alkaline water contact each other, which leads to a neutralization reaction, and thereby losing the functions of sterilization and disinfection.